Lethargic
by NextCassie
Summary: My name is Carrie Greene and I'm just your average seventh year Hufflepuff… Well as far as anyone can tell on the outside. I've got a few close friends and I'm pretty lazy, but that's about all there was to my life at Hogwarts.Except for I've been sleeping with the Slytherin seeker, Brett, since fifth year. The problem is I've fallen for someone not him. Thanks a lot James Potter.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1: I'm a Hufflpuff**

Let's get something straight, I'm a Hufflepuff. We're known as the boring house with few skills and somehow there's a few good looking blokes sprinkled in. That's probably true. The only popular person I can think of in my house at the moment is my roommate Dominique Weasley, but I guess some of the guys are pretty popular. I'll get back to her in a moment. I'm the perfect example of a Hufflepuff except for three things. I spend my time with my friends or sleeping, mostly sleeping though. I'm what most consider lazy, but I'm perfectly okay with it.

Dominique is my total personality opposite. She's very driven and out going without needing to be asked to be. She also claims she doesn't really fit in with her family. I can see why though. Most Weasley children have freckles and red hair. At least the ones in Hogwarts did, but Dominique has golden hair and flawless skin. Her sister has blonde hair, but apparently I shouldn't point that out. Despite the difference in appearance they all get along.

Unlike her, I don't have a nice happy relationship with my family. They still love me, but it's like they force themselves to include me. My family is a prominent pureblood one, which is reason number one that prevents me from being a regular Hufflepuff. They were never Death Eaters or anything like that, however, they still insist on respecting the pureblood ways. Everyone was a Slytherin until I came along. I stopped the tradition of gorgeous raven locks with my light brown hair. My entire family had blue eyes, but mine were noticeably hazel. My brother is my closest family member and my sister probably just wants me to graduate unnoticed so I don't disgrace the family, but that's fine by me.

"I knew you'd be in here."

Ah, and reason number two arrives. I glanced over my shoulder at the infamous Brett Evergreen. I'd known him since first year as a horrible git that used to terrorize anyone near him. He still terrorizes people just not in front of me anymore. In our fifth year I'd confronted him while he was terrorizing some first year Hufflepuffs and it somehow ended up with him in my secret room with his tongue down my throat. We'd been sleeping together ever since.

Brett finds relationships with women that aren't physical a waste of time and I find them to be too much effort. Sex was never an effort for the two of us. It just happened and it can keep happening as far as I'm concerned. He's absolutely horrible, but he knows his way around the sheets.

"Who exactly gave you permission to enter?" I teased, not moving to look at him. I was sprawled comfortably on the couch and had no intention of moving.

"I don't need it," he replied. I finally turned to him. His golden blonde hair was neatly swept out of his eyes like usual. A smirk was set across his perfect lips and his ghostly grey eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"No," I groaned. The smirk dropped off his face and his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm way too tired to have sex with you. It's the first day back. I have some self control."

"You're very confident in yourself." I raised an eyebrow to challenge him. "Oh come on! I've been holding out all summer."

Reason number three why I'm not a typical Hufflepuff: my intelligence. It's high, as in sky high. I don't need to study and my homework, including essays, usually takes me an hour max. I'm naturally intelligent yet no one realizes that I can read them like a book every time they open their mouths.

"You slept with three girls," I stated. His mouth dropped in shock. "You slept with number two more than once though."

He let out a frustrated sigh and put a hand to his neck and groaned. He sent me a glare that I didn't flinch at. I was far too used to that look for it to be considered effective.

"How the hell can you tell all of that?"

"From previous experience if the number of girls you tell me is under five I add three. If it's over ten I divide by two. If there's a remainder after the division it means you slept with number two more than once. You like doing things at least twice because you're never satisfied the first time—"

He cut me off with a deep kiss. I opened my mouth for him let him have his fun. I had been serious when I said I was not in the mood. Brett could give any girl the best snog in the world, but like I said I was not in the mood. I gently pushed at his shoulders and he moved back looking equally confused and annoyed.

"It's the first night back and Dominique will be suspicious if I'm out late," I told him. "I'm sure your friends are eager to see you as well. If you have any that is."

He growled and I sent him a lazy smile in reply. Brett was the only guy I was used to having around that I thought of as, well an actual man. The rest of them were good mates, but that's really it. I had no idea however that all that was about to change.

"Carrie!" Dominique greeted the second I walked into my room. It looks like she had been unpacking her things. She seemed all too relieved to see me. I'm guessing something was up.

"So what's wrong?" I asked. Her smile instantly dropped from her face. I made a mental note to have more tact next time.

"It's… I'm worried about you." I took a look at her expression and realized she was serious.

"Why?" I asked. She looked away from me for a second.

"You know I would never judge you, but do you have I don't know… preferences for the same sex?"

"Merlin no! Dominique, I'd tell you if I did. Where are you hearing this?" I think Dominique is the only one I'd bother to give such an expressive answer to. She was my best and dare I say only friend.

"Actually, everyone is beginning to wonder… I mean if you think about it, it makes sense. You never go out with any guys or even get flustered by them. You only really talk to the ones on the team. Oh and you never want to meet my family."

So this is what this was about. Dominique had been bothering me to introduce myself to her family. The Potter and Weasley families, commonly known as the Wotters, at the school were popular with everyone. They probably had their own problems, but none of them surfaced to anyone else. They're all attractive so to say, but not so much that it's distracting. At first, Dominique didn't want to introduce me to her family because that's all she thought I wanted from her. Who could really blame her though? With a famous family like that she probably had enough people trying to use her to get close to the great Potter family. As time went on though it's become a struggle to get me to go out and do anything.

"If I meet your family will that get you off my back?" I asked. She smiled indicating a yes as she squealed. "I just never had an interest in the whole go out of your way to meet the family of Harry Potter thing like some students. If I met them I met them."

"You know maybe your indifference is why people think you like the other gender?" she mused. I didn't like the glint that was in her eyes at that one, but I decided not to mention it. "I know I'm not exactly the most feminine Hufflepuff, but even I put in a little effort now and then. Don't you ever feel like dressing up?"

"I'm going to tell you something." I glanced at her before dramatically throwing myself onto my bed. I was lying on my side, looking at her tap her foot impatiently. She does that when she starts to get annoyed. I won't lie. Dom is the most fun when she's mad. It's like watching a professional Quidditch match. "For most people Hogwarts is school and their home is their escape. For me Hogwarts is a vacation from all the fancy parties and endless attempts to keep up the perfect image. I love it here and I refuse to start acting like I really care what I look like."

"For a genius, you're surprisingly simple minded." I grunted in response and closed my eyes. I was ready to go to sleep early. Tomorrow classes started, not even I have enough guts to sleep through the first day.

The door slammed open and a slowly cracked my eyes open to see Jadeyn, one of my other roommates storm into the room with Gabby right behind her. I totally forgot about them.

Jadeyn, or preferably Jade, I always thought was really beautiful. It could just be the standard I was raised to be, but she was a constant reminder of what I should be. She had long raven hair and delicate pale skin that never seemed to tan or burn. I'm still convinced that she created a charm for that, but won't tell us. She's the Quidditch team's keeper, and more than likely she will be this year as well. She has two brothers, Cayden and Aiden. Together they're the miraculous triplets of Hufflepuff. She's nearly perfect, except she isn't the smartest girl out there. She's not stupid or anything, but not intelligent by any means. I have a feeling that she inherited it from her parents. Seriously, who rhymes their kids' names? That's just cruel and unusual.

"My brother is such a bloody prat!" Jade, yelled frustrated. And so let the Thornton family fights begin. Seriously, it's really amazing that we manage not to be last in Quidditch every year with the three of them constantly arguing.

"Which one is it this time?" Dom asked.

"The hot one," Gabby responded. Gabby is not my favorite person. She overestimates herself constantly and snogs anything with something hanging between their legs. Her chestnut colored hair is cut in a choppy style that frames her face. Her brown eyes give her an innocent feeling. To be honest, she's a complete bitch, but a funny one so we accept that about her.

"That's disgusting!" Jade made a terrified face at her. "It was Cayden. He actually had the nerve to take my knickers and show them to the new first years. He called it initiation into the house. Can you believe that?"

"Since its Cayden, yes I can," I replied. Jade jumped startled and looked at me. Clearly she hadn't noticed me at all. "Let it go and be quiet so I can get some sleep. If you do I'll help you get back at him."

"Merlin, don't accept her help," Dom pleaded. "You can't kill poor Cayden the team needs him. Who knows what disastrous plan she'll come up with?"

"My plans are never disastrous, maybe diabolic, but not disastrous," I responded calmly.

"Why are you so willing to help her, but not me when I get in a fight with my brother?" Gabby whined.

"You're brother's like thirteen, that'd be too cruel," Dom said. "I wouldn't wish Carrie's wrath on anyone."

I'm really not that bad. It's just that if I say I'm going to do something for someone I don't do it halfway. Unless it's homework, but that's a completely different story.

Dominique was talking to me on our way to eat breakfast. She was talking, but I wasn't listening. I had been the first one to go to sleep and yet I was the one who was the most tired. I have no idea why I need so much sleep, I just do. I'd managed to pull my hair into its usual messy ponytail. Makeup is the miracle that happens about once a month for me. That miracle obviously wasn't today.

We entered the hall and I followed behind Dominique like a duckling as she took a seat in the usual area. Everyone was here minus Cayden. If I had to guess he was probably having a nice snog with some slag right now.

Aiden was there though. Hufflepuff doesn't have a lot going for us. We're consistently third usually for Quidditch and fairly normal in the grade department. However, in the looks department I personally think our Quidditch team is ranked number one. Aiden's the current captain and chaser that will probably do better than our slag of a captain who graduated last year. I can't even remember the trollop's name, but I'm positive she shagged at least twice with Cayden. Aiden though was out of her league. He had dark chocolate hair that wasn't as dark as his sister's and an olive complexion that complimented equally dark eyes. He was fit in a way that wasn't overly so. There's one problem though. He's too nice, so nice that it makes my skin crawl sometimes. He's the bloke that's all smiles one day and then goes and attacks the ministry. Aiden wouldn't do that, hopefully.

"Looks like you got up today Greene," Aiden greeted. I acknowledged him with a nod of my head before instantly searching for my orange juice. "I forgot that I shouldn't talk to you until noon."

"Class is going on at noon," Gabby scoffed. "She'll be dead asleep." I took a sip of my juice before scanning the table for more food.

"I resent that," I stated. I found the toast and sighed. I wasn't all that hungry today. "I've stayed awake for the first day of classes every year except fourth year. Seriously, I'm not that bad."

They all sent me a look saying that they disagreed with that statement. I really wasn't that bad. I only slept through the classes where I already knew the material. Sleeping does the body good, and my body is my temple.

I zoned out through the rest of their conversations. I noticed Cayden before he noticed us. He was standing in the doorway looking as clueless as usual. Cayden was exactly like his brother in the looks department except he was noticeably more muscular and lacked the kindness that could be found in Aiden's smile. Personality wise, it's better just to say he's a git. I don't think there's any other way to describe it.

He spotted us and sat down by his brother. He was sending a smirk in Jade's direction. He must still be amused at his little prank earlier.

"Enjoy the welcome party my dear sister?" he asked her. I glanced around Dom to see Jade glaring at him full force. Breakfast with the triplets is never calm.

"I didn't you insufferable—"

"You two are fighting already?" Aiden cut her off. He looked between them with a slightly worried expression. "We just got here. What could you have possibly done Cayden?"

"Why do you always assume its me?" he asked offended. I can't understand why he would be though. It is always him who starts the fights.

"For the obvious reasons you troll!" Jade said. Cayden shrugged his shoulders before his eyes landed on me.

"Speaking of trolls mornin' Greene." I looked at Cayden and rolled my eyes. He greeted me like this almost every morning since we knew each other, so basically throughout my entire Hogwarts experience. "Couldn't even try to put in a little effort today?"

"I have no one to try to look appealing for," I replied. "Besides if I wanted to make an effort I'd have to get up earlier."

"You're amazing you know that…" Dom said, under her breath. She was referring to the way I handled Cayden's insult. She was a hothead with a temper that could be told to children at night to scare them. Jade, Cayden, and Gabby got angry easily too. "You should try treating her with some respect, Thornton."

"That was about the amount of respect she deserved Weasley." He let out a grunt under the table and I knew Dom had kicked him under the table. She likes to play hero every now and then for me. Who am I to complain about someone helping me out of the kindness of their heart?

"This is why I always assume that it's you," Aiden grumbled. He was pouting like a child. The triplets have their own way of looking good. Sexy was reserved for Cayden, beautiful was reserved for Jade, and cute was reserved to Aiden. "You should be nicer to Dominique and your co-captain." I promptly choked on my orange juice.

"Excuse me?" I asked. My throat was still burning a little, but someone had to get over the shock about his words.

"Well, I'm naming you co-captain," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's not even a player Aiden," Gabby growled. Oh yeah, maybe I forgot to mention this, but she definitely has a thing for Aiden. I feel bad for her, Aiden's been oblivious since fourth year to her feelings and I don't think he's going to catch on. She was probably concerned about this since she was one of the three chasers sitting at the table. I almost feel bad that the Quidditch team next year probably doesn't stand a chance.

"Listen, I know this is a giant stretch, but just think about it," he explained. "If we have her pin point all of the other teams weaknesses than we can maximize our score. If we find a half decent seeker then the chances are in our favor. We just need to find someone who can out seeker Potter and Evergreen."

"Not going to happen," I stated. I began to stand fully intent to make it to class a good thirty minutes early. "Quidditch practices start before I'm even out of bed and they happen when I'm trying to go to bed. Besides you should do your own dirty work. I'm heading to class."

They all turned to look at me with shocked expressions. I rolled my eyes at them.

"I want to get some extra sleep before class." The realization struck across their faces. Seriously, maybe I should find some new friends this year.

I had outsmarted most of my friends. That sounds a little weird actually. It's just that Hufflepuffs don't exactly radiate intelligence as much as the other houses do. There are probably only three other Hufflepuffs in my N.E.W.T. classes and none of them happen to be my friends. They were all aiming for smaller jobs in the future except for Dom and Cayden who fully intended on being professional Quidditch players.

I still never get tired of seeing the shocked look of my peers and teachers when they notice me in their class. Being the underdog in a situation really makes succeeding that much better. My first class was good old potions with the famous Professor Slughorn. That guy is so ancient he should become a wonder of the wizarding world. Wasn't he a Professor before Harry Potter went to school? Well I guess that's beside the point. He lets me sleep and I don't mess with him.

I entered the class to see that no one had bothered to show up yet, even Slughorn wasn't there. I picked the area closest to the door and set my stuff down before taking a seat. I rested my arms on the table and gently placed my head on them, closing my eyes.

I was starting a new chapter in my life. It was my final year at Hogwarts and yet nothing had changed. My biggest fear in life is that mine will never change. I'll be stuck as the unwanted child of the Greene family with no use to anyone.

My brother, Derek, is pretty much the only one who makes it a point to talk to me every once in a while. He works with magical creatures. It's not that he's a nice person; at least he's not nice to a lot of people. He is the biggest bloody animal lover I've ever seen. I think he only takes care of me because he sees me as I defenseless animal at the mercy our ravenous parents.

It didn't take long until other students start trickling in. Not bothering to open my eyes, I could tell they were glancing at me in surprise, shock, or disgust. I was quite used to the reaction. No one was going to bother sitting next to me. They probably thought it would condemn them to a failing grade. No one wants a potions partner who doesn't do anything.

The sound of a moving stool caught my attention as class was going to start. I cracked one of my eyes open to see the poor bloke sitting next to me. He was handsome and I found it hard to believe that anyone wouldn't want to partner with him. He had dark brown hair that was messy in a neat sort of way. He had a rather flustered expression on his face and I could tell he had probably run to get to class on time. He had green eyes that were quite stunning if I'm honest. Hopefully, he has more than just his looks.

I heard rustling in the front of the classroom and sat up. I could tell the guy next to me flinched a little and I had to keep the smile off m face at his reaction. I glanced around the room and saw a few familiar faces. The head girl from Ravenclaw, who had dated Aiden, was sitting by Brett. It wasn't really surprising considering it was Brett. The git was too charming for his own good. It also helps to have a great family background that makes you rich.

I spotted two Hufflepuffs and that was it. They'd probably continue to team up together in every class rather than with me. Not going to blame them. My eyes finally landed on Slughorn. He looked even older than before. His grey hair looked almost white at this point and his face had so many wrinkles that it was probably impossible to count them from far away now. I actually feel bad for the guy. He gets a lot of crap from the younger students.

I listened to him merely long enough to here that we were supposed to produce an Elixir to Induce Euphorea. After that he began to go into a long rant at how everyone should be capable to at least complete that. I disagree with him actually. We should've been able to do that by last year. Clearly since there were two classes the year before he had eliminated some of the less capable students.

The guy next to me took out his book and looked at the ingredient list. He seemed to be keen on doing everything himself. I think this could be a wonderful partnership indeed. He shared a look with a redhead across the room that could very well be a Weasley. I glanced at his clothes and came to the instant conclusion that he was a Gryffindor. He had probably sacrificed himself so his friends wouldn't have to suffer the horrible fate that was me. I'm well known, but not for extraordinary things. Just for my laziness.

He came back and set the ingredients down and glanced at the book again. He didn't seem annoyed yet, but I'm sure he will be in time. His eyes looked to me and they had a stern look at me. He almost looked like a father about to reprimand a small child. I'm average height though so his scary look doesn't really bother me.

"Aren't you going to take out your book and help me?" he asked. For the first time I noticed a little freckle on his jaw when it clenched in slight annoyance.

"Don't need to," I replied.

"You seriously can't expect me to do all your work for you? This is an advanced class and I'll have enough problems of my own." I scoffed at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Trust me just start making it already." He sent a glare my way and began to add the first ingredient. "Put in a little less than the book says and the solution will turn out clearer. Make sure you add the exact amount of quills otherwise the side effects are more likely to occur."

He blinked at me surprised and followed all of my directions. I seriously think this is the beginning of a great partnership. He stirred it six times anti-clockwise and I inspected the potion.

"I'll be right back," I stated. He watched me as grabbed the finished potion and brought it to the front of the room. Slugghorn looked up from his desk and I could see the flash of surprise on his face.

"You're out of your seat Ms. Greene," he commented. I shrugged my shoulders at him. I didn't respond and placed the potion in front of him. He inspected it with narrowed eyes. "It exceeds expectations as usual."

"Thanks Professor." I left the potion and caught Brett's eyes as he began to walk towards Slughorn. He looked annoyed to say the least. It could have something to do with his partner, but who knows with him.

I began to gather my stuff as my partner watched me. He seemed rather curious about our grade. My slightly sadistic nature prevented me from telling him right away though. It was rather amusing to watch him squirm.

"It was an Exceeds Expectations," I stated. I heard the tell tale sign of being dismissed from class and left without hearing his response. It wasn't that I'm not interested it's just that I want to get to my favorite class a little early. It's the only class I bother to stay awake for actually. It's probably because it's the only class that I do poorly in sometimes.

AN:

I just through a ton of information at you and I apologize, especially with the character thing. It's really hard to learn characters names and remember what personality goes with which one, it probably doesn't help that some of their names rhyme either. Hopefully this wasn't a bad start. I'm sorry to those diehard fans that I fudged some of the characters' ages. I promise it was necessary to make the story work. Sorry…

Let me know if you like it with a review. Not sure what to put? Try one of these things that I'm curious about:

-I'm worried that my character is going to be a Mary-Sue, tell me if you like Carrie Greene or not

-Do you like the triplets? Honestly, they're my favorite.

-Geez you completely messed something up that defies wizard logic. You… when you should have…

Thank you for reading and hopefully you'll give me a little feedback! Until next update! :)

This story has been posted on another site, and I'm just putting this little note here in case anyone recognizes it. Don't worry I am the original author. :)


End file.
